Para Sempre
by Biahcerejeira
Summary: Eu acredito em amores eternos, daqueles que acompanham a gente pela vida inteira, como se tempo e amor se fundissem num só elemento, tornando-se imutáveis, indestrutíveis...


_Nós éramos tão crianças Sasuke e mesmo assim já me via apaixonada por você. Pode alguém tão pequena amar tanto? Lembro-me de sentir meu coraçãozinho feliz toda vez que lhe via e a única coisa que queria era poder brincar no parquinho junto a você. Mas é claro que você nunca foi do tipo carinhoso, nem mesmo quando tinha apenas 7 anos._

_Quando chegamos aos doze anos eu ainda o observava. Você nunca me olhou ou se interessou pela menina de testa grande e desproporcional, além dos cabelos rosados e corpo esquelético. Por mais que tentasse me aproximar acabava sempre desistindo, pois os garotos que andavam com você riam do meu corpo desengonçado. Acabei por me afastar e ficar assistindo-o de longe, escondendo meu jeito pouco adorável de você e de todos que o rodeavam._

_Os anos iam se passando e eu já era mais moça e feminina graças à amiga que encontrei. Ino foi como um anjo que entrou em minha vida e mostrou-me como era bonita, mesmo escondendo-me atrás de franja e roupas largas. Mudei minha forma de vestir e pentear, acabei por gostar da garota que via no espelho. Foi então que comecei a chamar a atenção do sexo oposto. Meus dezessete anos foi assim. Acabei por me encontrar e então decidi o que queria ser e fazer. Sobre o que era certo e errado. Tinha confiança em mim mesma e uma amiga loira que sorria me apoiando em tudo. Foi com esta idade que descobri que ficar lhe esperando era um erro._

_Formei-me na faculdade com 22 anos e agora podia dizer que era alguém na vida. Ser fisioterapeuta era meu sonho de menina. Ino se formou no mesmo ano que eu, assim como você Sasuke. Fiquei sabendo que se formara devido a amigos em comum que comentaram que se formara com louvor em arquitetura. Sempre soube que seu futuro seria brilhante. Durante todos esses anos nos vimos muito pouco apesar de estarmos na mesma faculdade. Fora engraçado quando ficara sabendo disso. Às vezes, lhe via nas festas bebendo ou ficando com alguma garota. Sempre achei estranho não lhe ver namorando nenhuma delas. Ino dizia que você só queria aproveitar a vida e eu, é claro, também deveria e foi exatamente o que fiz. Tive alguns relacionamentos rápidos e um pouco mais duradouro, porém nada que fosse eterno assim como o amor que ainda sentia por você._

_Voltei para a nossa antiga cidade com meu certificado de conclusão de curso, um grande sorriso no rosto e muitos sonhos para realizar. Abri meu consultório e atendia as pessoas do lugar que sempre amara. Continuei a sair com minhas amigas e peguei um pequeno cachorro de rua para cuidar. Fiquei com pena ao vê-lo tão sozinho, mas o motivo principal de tê-lo pego foi por que ele me fazia lembrar de você. Ambos os olhos eram negros como a noite. _

_Dois anos depois você apareceu na cidade novamente. Lembro-me que vestia terno e gravata o que lhe deixava ainda mais lindo e serio. O vi jantando com Naruto Uzumaki, um homem distinto e grande prefeito para a cidade. Todos gostavam do loiro hiperativo. Estava no mesmo restaurante jantando com Ino quando vocês dois entraram. Não tinha como não olhá-lo. Então algumas semanas depois, fiquei sabendo que você abriria uma filial de sua empresa na cidade. Fiquei orgulhosa de você por ter se tornado tão bom no que fazia._

_Tinha 25 anos quando em uma festa nós nos esbarramos sem querer. Tenho certeza que fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate, pois Ino e Sai, noivo da loira, riram muito de mim. Pelo que percebi você não me notou ou me reconheceu, apesar de ter me olhado. Creio que foi a primeira vez que nos encaramos, verdes nos negros. Ino logo após você se afastar pediu para não sonhar e continuar a minha vida, afinal você era inalcançável._

_Alguns meses depois conheci Gaara. Ele era um ótimo homem e tinha aquele olhar que acalma e transborda amor. Apesar do ruivo ser serio, era carinhoso e amável. Ele chegara a meu consultório com o pé torcido e necessitando de fisioterapia. Lembro-me que ele disse que isso ocorrera devido a um amigo que lhe atingira no pé quando jogavam bola. Depois disso Gaara chamou-me para sair e fomos nos conhecendo até tornarmos namorados. Minha surpresa foi quando em um jantar entre amigos dele você estava presente. Você me olhou nos olhos quando o ruivo lhe apresentou como o amigo que nos juntou, afinal fora você que quase quebrara o pé de Gaara. Sorri ao lhe dar oi e pensei em como o mundo era pequeno._

_A partir deste dia tivemos mais contato já que vocês eram muito amigos e trabalhavam juntos como sócios. Muitas vezes tive que ir até a empresa para falar com Gaara e você me recebia. Sempre fora simpático e atencioso como amigos, mas mesmo assim em meu coração existia aquela esperança que talvez um dia você pudesse me amar. Ino como sempre me mandava seguir em frente com o meu namorado maravilhoso. Gaara realmente era tudo de bom, não tinha do que reclamar. Nosso namoro era lindo e perfeito até demais. Claro que, às vezes, brigávamos, mas sempre havia a reconciliação. Certa vez em uma festa na sua mansão acabamos por sentar perto da piscina e conversar. Naquele dia eu percebi que talvez nunca fosse esquecer deste amor que sentia por você. Mas também sabia que ele seria para sempre assim, unicamente meu. Você jamais me olharia com o mesmo amor que eu lhe olhava e isso foi triste._

_Gaara me pediu em casamento no nosso aniversario de namoro e no mesmo ano nos casamos. Você foi o padrinho assim como Ino a madrinha. Eu estava feliz, pois amava Gaara, mas não era o mesmo amor que sentia por você. O amor que era seu e sempre seria seu, era puro. Um amor infantil e lindo. Aquele tipo de amor que a gente só tem uma vez na vida. Jamais me arrependi de ter casado com Gaara. Ele me deu muitas coisas boas, como meus filhos lindos. Mas sabia meu coração que você era quem eu desejava como pai de meus meninos. Você por um motivo que jamais entendi nunca se casou ou teve filhos. Lembro que em um jantar em minha casa você disse que deixaria sua parte na empresa para seu sobrinho que sonhava em ser arquiteto assim como você. Achei lindo de sua parte, mas nunca entendi a sua falta de construir uma família. Creio que nunca desejou isso._

_Estava de luto sentada no sofá branco da sala quando você entrou. Ainda podia sentir a perda do meu marido e mesmo assim não havia mais lagrimas a cair pela face. Gaara havia morrido tão cedo. Tinha apenas 38 anos quando em uma viagem o carro derrapou na neve e capotou. O medico avisara que ele não sentira nada. Fora tão rápido que ele provavelmente nem percebera. Ficara feliz por isso, pois nunca quis que ele sofresse. Gaara era o seu amante e seu protetor. Deixara seus dois filhos gêmeos e a sua parte na empresa de arquitetura. Você, Sasuke, me abraçou e consolou durante muitos dias. Cuidou da parte dos negócios que cabiam a Gaara e prometeu que me ajudaria sempre. Meu coração partido e triste foi-se refazendo graças a você Sasuke._

_Era verão e nós estávamos na casa de praia que lhe pertenciam. Meus filhos de dez anos corriam pela areia branca e entravam no mar enquanto nós dois os olhávamos. Estava feliz novamente, pois você me beijara na noite anterior. Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer, mas foi o que ocorreu. No final daquele verão você falou aos garotos que nós estávamos namorando e eles sorriram felizes por me ver feliz._

_Lembro-me quando entrei em trabalho de parto da nossa Sara. Você entrou em desespero, mas aguentou firme até o hospital onde desmaiou. Quando acordou eu segurava a nossa menina nos braços e então você me disse que sempre me amara, desde que éramos meninos. Aquela foi o dia em que meu coração se curou para sempre._

_No final Sasuke nós nos amávamos desde crianças e sempre vivemos achando que um não amava o outro. Escondíamos um do outro tudo e seguíamos a nossa vida. Você sempre foi mais forte que eu e nunca desistiu mesmo me vendo com o seu melhor amigo. Eu lhe amei mesmo a distância e creio que lhe amarei mesmo agora. Pode parecer estranho ler essa carta depois de tudo, mas eu precisava que você entendesse que nosso amor vai muito além do certo e incerto. Do falso e do verdadeiro. Do céu e da terra. Eu lhe amarei Sasuke eternamente e lhe esperarei no céu, no nosso céu._

_Para sempre sua,_

_Sakura Uchiha._

Parou de ler aquela carta e apertou-a entre os dedos levemente enrugados devido à idade avançada. Suspirou e limpou com a outra mão os olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas. Amara Sakura desde o inicio e seria assim para sempre.

Recostou-se nos travesseiros da cama e fechou os olhos cansados.

- Pai você está bem?

Sorriu e abriu os olhos negros admirando sua filha querida. Sara sorria docemente devolvendo o olhar.

- Estou bem meu anjo. – Sara era a cópia exata de Sakura só que com seus olhos negros. –Onde estão os seus irmãos?

- Estão chegando papai.

Suspirou novamente sentindo o corpo cansado doer. Os filhos estavam se reunindo para o natal. Logo a casa estaria cheia de crianças correndo e falações. Seus netos pediriam por historias e ele contaria todas com muita felicidade, porém nada seria como antes quando Sakura ficava ao seu lado colorindo as palavras que dizia.

- Todos sentimos falta dela pai.

Olhou para a mulher a sua frente e sorriu mesmo que seu coração estivesse chorando.

- Eu sei querida.

Observou a filha sair do quarto e fechar a porta lentamente. Fazia quase um ano que Sakura havia partido. Um ano que a mulher de sua vida morrera. Sentia todos os dias, em cada segundo a falta dela. Sabia que não conseguiria viver muito tempo ainda. Seu coração sofria pela perda. O médico dissera a algumas semanas que estava precisando de descanso e talvez de uma cirurgia para ajudar o seu coração a funcionar, porém lhe dissera que preferia partir tranquilo como sua esposa em vez de ficar lutando contra a velhice. Seus filhos, é claro, se preocuparam e tentaram fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas nada nem ninguém poderiam fazer isso. Sabia que logo estaria com sua esposa querida e amada. Deixaria a vida feliz, pois seus filhos estavam bem e tinham famílias lindas. Poderia seguir sem arrependimentos, assim como Sakura.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu escutando o som de carros estacionando. Com certeza seriam os gêmeos. Então respirou fundo sabendo que todos estavam reunidos novamente e que poderia seguir para sua esposa.


End file.
